Misunderstanding or Reality?
by ai-chan SasuHina
Summary: Ichigo nanti kau pulang jam berapa?/ Aku berangkat/ Ide yang bagus/ A..apa yang kalian lakukan?/ K..kau jahat hikss.. kau jahat Ichigo/ RUKIA KAU SALAH PAHAM.../ Apa Ichigo sudah tidak mencintaiku...?/ Apa ini akhir dari kisah kami..? . .
1. Chapter 1

hai ini fanfic** BLEACH** pertama aku...

jadi mohon bimbingannya..

.

.

.

**BLEACH Tite Kubo.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menunjukkan sinarnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Salah satu penghuni disebuah kamar mulai membuka matanya.

**RUKIA POV **

Ku buka kedua mataku walau masih terasa sangat berat, Ku lirik wajah polos seseorang yang masih terlelap disampingku.

Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini, wajahnya saat tidur benar-benar polos. Ku ubah lirikkan mataku ke sebuah benda bulat yang menempel di dinding, jam 6 pagi sebaiknya aku mandi dan setelah itu membuat sarapan. Ku buka selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosku , ku ambil gaun tidurku yang berserakan dilantai dan memakainya kembali setelah selesai ku arah kan kakiku kekamar mandi yang berada dikamar ini.

**RUKIA POV END**

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya dikamar mandi, Rukia langsung menuju dapur guna membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan untuk suaminya.

setelah semua menu sarapan selesai Rukia menatanya di atas meja makan, Dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar untuk membangunkan suaminya.

"Ichigo sudah si... eh, kemana dia...?" bingung Rukia yang tak mendapati suaminya berada di kasur, tapi setelah mendengar suara air dan senandung nyanyian yang berasal dari kamar mandi membuat Rukia mendapatkan jawaban dimana suaminya "Rupanya sedang mandi" gumam Rukia.

"ICHIGO JIKA SUDAH SELESAI, SEGERA TURUN... AKU SUDAH MEMBUAT SARAPAN" Teriak Rukia didepan kamar mandi.

"IYA.. NANTI AKU MENYUSUL" Teriak Ichigo.

Rukia langsung turun kembali menuju ruang makan, dia duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada didepan meja makan sambil menunggu ichigo.

"Kenapa si jeruk itu lama sekali, aku kan sudah lapar" gerutu Rukia menanti sang suami yang tak kunjung datang.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat,

" Selamat pagi istriku" Ucap Ichigo sambil mengecup pipi Rukia.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, aku sudah kelaparan tahu..."

"Maaf, tadi aku harus mempersiapkan penampilan ku untuk rapat nanti."

"Sudah lah, kita sarapan aku sudah lapar"

"Baiklah"

mereka pun memakan sarapan mereka dengan diam, karena Ichigo maupun Rukia selalu memegang kata-kata 'Tidak boleh bicara ketika makan'.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Ichigo

"Kau sudah selesai,"Ucap Rukia

Rukia pun membawa peralatan sarapan mereka untuk dicuci,

"Ichigo nanti kau pulang jam berapa..?" tanya Rukia disela-sela mencuci piring

"hhmmm, nanti aku lembur jadi mungkin aku pulang larut malam,"

"Kau lembur..?"ucap Rukia dia pun mendekati Ichigo setelah selesai dengan urusan cuci piringnya

"Iya, kenapa memangnya...?"

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya bertanya." Ucap Rukia dengan wajah cemberut

"Benarkah...? Tapi kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu..? hei,,, Apa kau akan merindukan suamimu ini..? hhemmm..." ucap Ichigo sambil menggoda istrinya.

"ti..tidak aku ti..tidak merindukanmu" Ucap Rukia gagap

"kau yakin...? kalau begitu kenapa kau memasang wajah cemberut saat ku bilang aku akan lembur.." ucap Ichigo dengan Seringai dibibirnya

Ichigo berjalan mendekati istrinya, mengangkat dagu istrinya dengan jarinya (jempol dan telunjuk) mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah istrinya yang merah merona dan mencium bibir itu.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan..? " Ucap Rukia setelah Ichigo menciumnya

"Aku hanya mengambil morning kiss ku.. Memangnya apa lagi..? aahh,, atau kau ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman hheemm...?" Ucap Ichigo yang masuh menggoda istri mungilnya

"DASAR MESUM... Sudah sana berangkat kerja." ucap Rukia sambil menyembunyikan wajah meronanya

"Baiklah.. Aku berangkat.. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungu aku.." Ucap Ichigo setelah sukses membuat istrinya merona di pagi hari.

"Iya,, Kau hati-hati dijalan"

Ichigo pun keluar dari rumah menuju mobilnya dan meluncur kekantornya.

Setelah memastikan Ichigo telah pergi Rukia pun kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

.

.

**RUKIA POV**

Ichigo sudah berangkat, tinggal aku sendiri dirumah ini. Ichigo bilang dia akan lembur hari ini, entah kenapa aku sedih, padahal Ichigo lembur dan pulang larut malam itu kan sudah biasa. Tapi entah hari ini aku ingin sekali Ichigo berada disampingku, memeluknya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan mungkin aku ingin lebih dari itu ..uuhhh.. Kenapa aku jadi mesum seperti ini, Mungkin gara-gara Ichigo aku jadi ketularan mesumnya. hheemmm.. Tapi aku merindukan Ichigo padahal baru sebentar dia pergi, sebenarnya ada denganku? Tidak biasanya aku sangat merindukan Ichigo seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku menemui Ichigo dikantornya sambil membawakan makan siang untuknya..? Sepertinya itu ide bagus. Baiklah, sambil menunggu siang lebih baik aku membersihkan rumah, dan menyiapkan makan siang yang nanti ku bawakan untuk Ichigo.

.

(skip time)

Baiklah, bekal makan siang untuk Ichigo sudah selesai. Aku pun sudah rapih, waktunya berangkat. Kenapa aku jadi semangat seperti ini untuk bertemu Ichigo..?

Ku berhentikan taksi yang ku tumpangi didepan kantor Ichigo bekerja, ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam gedung besar ini menuju ruangan Ichigo yang berada di lantai 3 gedung ini, banyak karyawan yang menyapa saat melihatku mungkin karena aku istri dari Direktur kantor ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan ruangan Ichigo, Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh, Orihime sekertaris Ichigo biasanya selalu ada di belakang meja kerjanya yang didepan ruangan suamiku kini kosong. 'Mungkin dia sedang pergi makan siang' pikirku, sudah lah lebih baik aku segera menyerahkan bekal makan siang nya, ku langkah kan kaki kepintu ruangan Ichigo dan meraih engselnya

*GUBRAKK*

Ku hentikkan gerakkanku.

eh, bunyi apa itu..? seperti sesuatu yang jatuh dan sepertinya bersal dari dalam ruangan ichigo. karena penasaran ku segera membuka ruangan suamiku

"Ichigo tadi aku mende..." kalimat ku berhenti dan mataku membulat,

Aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku, Bagaimana tidak..? aku melihat Ichigo suamiku tengah berbaring di lantai dan Orihime sekertarisnya sekaligus sahabatku sendiri juga tengah terbaring diatas tubuh Ichigo.

"A..apa yang kalian lakukan..?" Ucap ku lirih sekaligus airmata yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipi ku

Ichigo dan Orihime segera bangkit dan membetulkan baju mereka yang sedikit berantakkan, Ichigo mendekatiku dan mengarahkan tangannya padaku, aku menepis tangan itu.

"Rukia ini tidak yang seperti kau fikirkan sayang" ucap Ichigo

"K..kau hiks.. jahat.. KAU JAHAT ICHIGO" Teriakku sambil berlari menjauhi ruangan Ichigo

"RUKIA.." Aku mendengar Ichigo meneriaki namaku tapi aku sudah tak peduli hati ku benar benar sakit bagaimana mungkin Ichigo suamu yang ku cintai selingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri.

"RUKIA.. DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU" Ku tolehkan kepalaku saat berlari rupanya Ichigo mengejarku.

"RUKIA.. KU MOHON KAU SALAH PAHAM" Akhirnya aku keluar dari gedung memuakkan ini walaupun Ichigo masih mengejarku.

"RUKIA..."

"RIKIA KU MOHON BERHENTI..."

"RUKIAAA..."

Ku berhentikan taksi dan langsung masuk kedalam tak peduli dengan teriakan Ichigo yang memanggil namaku, Ku suruh supir taksi itu melajukan taksinya.

Didalam taksi air mataku masih saja tidak berhenti..

"Ichigo bodoh hikss.. dasar kepala jeruk bodoh"

"jahat hiks..kau jahat ichigo hikss... kalian jahat.."

Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak percaya Ichigo berbuat setega ini padaku, padahal aku sangat mencintainya.

Apakah Ichigo sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi...?

Apakah ini akhir dari kisah kami...?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END or DELETE**

****.

Itu semua tergantung pada banyaknya **riview untuk memotivasik**u untuk melanjutkan cerita ini atau malah sampai disini aja akhir ceritanya.

Aku ngetik cerita ini sampai ber jam-jam jadi ku harap perjuanganku ngetik tidak sia-sia

.

.

dan karna ini fanfic **BLEACH **pertamaku aku harap kan para senpai mau memasukkan saran-saran di **RIVIEW**...

.

.

Oke, akhir kata ku ucapkan** TERIMAKASIH** untuk yang bersedia** MEMBACA CERITAKU...**

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hai ini fanfic** BLEACH** pertama aku...

jadi mohon bimbingannya..

.

.

.

**BLEACH Tite Kubo.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ichigo Pov**

"RUKIAA.."

Sial dia sama sekali tidak berhenti walau dengan panggilanku yanng keras ini, Padahal aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa yang tadi dia lihat adalah kesalahpahaman.

Ku lihat Rukia memberhentikan taksi dan segera menaikinya, Aku terus berupaya mengejarnya tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihakku, Taksi yang ditumpangi Rukia sudah berjalan entah kemana.

"Aaarrgghh... sial"

Gerutu ku, padahal kaki ku lebih panjang darinya tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengejarnya..

Ku tegakkan badanku yang sedari tadi jatuh, berusaha menstabilkan nafas yang terputus-putus akibat mengejarnya.

"Ichigo.."

Ku tolehkan kepala ku kepada seseorang yang memanggilku, ah Orihime..

"Ichigo bagaimana dengan Rukia..?" Tanyanya

"Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya..."

"Maksudmu..?"

"Dia sudah pergi dengan taksi sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya.."

"Ichigo, Maafkan aku, Gara-gara aku Rukia...?"

'Ya ini semua salahmu, andai saja kau tadi hati-hati semua ini tidak akan terjadi, Rukia ku tidak akan menangis tadi' Ingin sekali ku berbicara seperti itu tapi sayangnya tidak bisa.

"Sudah lah, Ini bukan salahmu lagi pula tadi juga kau tidak sengaja bukan..?"

"Tapi gara-gara aku Rukia jadi salah paham padamu dan aku, Maafkan aku.. Tadi aku juga melihat Rukia menangis, Aku akan menjelaskan pada Rukia bahwa yang tadi dia lihat itu salah paham, Itu semua karna kecerobohanku."

"Tidak, Biar aku saja."

"Tapii..."  
"Sudahlah, Sekarang aku harus mencarinya dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia. ne Orihime tolong kau batalkan seluruh Rapat untuk hari ini. Dan tolong kau suruh Renji untuk menggantikanku mengecek Dokumen-Dokumen diatas mejaku"

"Baiklah Ichigo."

"Aku pergi sekarang"

"Semoga kau segera menemukan Rukia, Ichigo"

"Ya.."

Orihime langsung masuk kembali ke dalam kantor, Aku pun langsung menaiki mobil dan bergegas mencari Rukia.

**Ichigo Pov End**

.

.

.

.

.

**Rukia pov**

Setelah menyuruh Taksi itu berhenti disebuah taman.

Disinilah aku sekarang duduk dibangku taman yang terletak dibawah pohon.

Taman ini memang sering ku kunjungi jika aku sedang emosi, Entah itu marah atau sedih.

Mengingat kembali saat aku mengunjungi kantor Ichigo kembali membuat ku sedih bahkan tanpa ku sadari air mata ku kembali turun

"Ichigo bodoh.."

" Jeruk bodoh"

"Kenapa kau hikss.. lakukan ini padaku...?"

"Apa..hikss.. apa kau sudah tidak hikss.. mencintaiku lagi...?"

"Tapi kenapa hikss.. kenapa harus hikss.. dengan Orihime? Kenapa harus dengan dia bodoh hikss..."

"Kalian hiks.. bodoh.."  
"hikss.. kenapa aku hikss.. menangis seperti ini..?"

"hikss.. berhentilah menangis Rukia hikss... ini seperti bukan kau, kau hikss.. tidak akan menangis hanya hikss.. karena jeruk bodoh itu hikss..."

Ku paksakan tanganku segera menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua mata ini, Benar untuk apa aku meanangisi jeruk bodoh itu.

Tapi walau begitu kenapa hatiku masih sakit dan sedih secara bersamaan.

Ichigo apa benar aku sudah tidak berarti lagi untukmu? sehingga kau berselingkuh dengan Orihime..?

**Rukia Pov End**

.

.

.

.

Disebuah mobil terlihat pria yang tampaknya kurang baik, bagaimana tidak.? Rambutnya tidak tertata rapih sama sekali sama seperti pakaian yang ia kenakan,

"Rukia dimana kau..?" ucap Pria itu, Baiklah sepertinya kita sudah tahu siapa pria itu. Rupanya Ichigo Kurosaki yang masih terus kebingungan mencari istri tercintanya yang sekarang entah dimana.

**Ichigo pov**

"Dimana kau Rukia..?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

Sungguh aku sangat bingung dimana istriku sekarang, aku sudah mencarinya dirumah, ke tempat yang mungkin dia datangi, bahkan aku menanyai keseluruh teman-temannya tapi sama saja.

"Apa dia kerumah Byakuya..?"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia terlalu takut untuk kesana.."  
"Hahhh... Lalu kemana dia..?"

Ku lirik mataku keluar jendela mobil hanya sebuah taman kosong.

"Tunggu, Taman...?"

"Sial kenapa dari tadi tak terfikirkan ..?"

"Payah kau Ichigo.."  
"Pasti Rukia ada disana.."

Sebaiknya aku segera kesana sebelum dia pergi entah kemana.

.

.

(skip time)

Akhirnya aku sampai di taman ini, Ku lirik kan mataku keseluruh penjuru taman.

Ku lihat seorang wanita duduk dibangku yang berada dibawah pohon. Ku perjelas penglihatanku ada rasa lega saat akhirnya aku menemukan istriku

Segera ku dekati dia sambil sedikit berlari.

"Rukia.." Panggilku saat berada didepannya

"I..Ichigo" Ku lihat dia tampak terkejut

Aku berlutut dihadapannya dan menggenggam tangannya

"Untuk ap kau kesini..?"Tanyanya ketus

"Rukia yang tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan sayang..?"

"Apa peduli ku?" Ucap Rukia sambil membuang muka

"Hei, yang tadi kau lihat itu salah paham Rukia.

"Sudah lah, minggir kau jeruk bodoh" Ucap Rukia seraya berdiri dan menghentakkan tangannya yang sedari tadi ku pegang kini terlepas.

"Rukia, ku mohon.."

"Aku bilang minggir..."  
"Aauuuww.." Aku terjatuh akibat dorongan Rukia, dia pun mulai melangkah meninggalkanku.

Segera ku bangun sebelum ia bertambah jauh, Ku peluk Rukia dari belakang .

"Rukia, ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu.."

"Apa-apa an kau Ichigo. Cepat lepaskan aku !"

Rukia memberontak dalam pelukanku, Tapi aku justru mengencangkan ikatan pelukanku.

"Tidak sebelum mendengarkan semua Rukia..!"  
"Aku bilang lepas...!" Rukia makin memberontak, mencoba melepaskan kedua tanganku yang melingkari perutnya.

" Dan aku bilang tidak akan ku lepas, sebelum kau diam dan mendengarkanku" Ucapku tegas padanya yang masih mencoba kabur dalam pelukanku.

"Kau jahat, kau jahat hikss... Ichigo.."  
Mataku sedikit membulat mendengar ucapan Rukia dan hati ku menjadi pilu saat Rukia menangis. Ku segera membalikkan badannya menghadapku dan kembali memeluknya.

" Kenapa... hikss.. kau lakukan ini padaku hikss... aku sangat mencintaimu.. hikss... Tapi kenapa... hikss... kenapa kau berselingkuh dengan Orihime hikss.. bodoh..hikss..." Ucap Rukia sambil memukul ku walau dia masih dalam pelukanku.

"Rukia.." Panggilku

"Bodoh... hikss.. kau bodoh.." Racaunya yang masih terus memukulku.

"Rukia, berhenti.." Ku coba tuk menghentikkannya

" Bodoh.."

"Rukia.."

"Bodoh.."

" Aku membencimu.."

Sudah cukup.

"AKU BILANG NERHENTI RUKIA..." Teriakku dan sukses membuatnya berhenti memukulku, Tapi justru aku membuat tangisannya malah bertambah .

" Hikss...hikss..."

Ku segera membawa Rukia kedalam pelukanku kembali, kali ini tak ada pemberontakkan.

Ku usap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Ku biarkan Rukia menangis disana.

Setelah tangisannya agak mereda, Ku longgarkan pelukanku, mengangkat wajahnya menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jariku agar menatapku.

" Sudah agak tenang..?" Tanyaku dan Rukia jawab dengan anggukkan, Segera ku hapus air matanya dengan tanganku yang lain.

" Sekarang bisa mendengarkanku...?" Walau pun masih ku dengar isakan, ku lihat Rukia mengangguk lagi.

Segera ku ajak dia duduk kembali dibangku taman tadi, dengan menyenderkan kepalanya kedalam dadaku.

"Yang tadi kau lihat itu, Tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan Rukia. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Orihime." Ucap ku tegas padanya.

" Tapi tadi aku melihat kau sedang ditindih Orihime..?"

"Ya itu benar, Dia memang menindih tubuhku. Tapi itu karna dia tidak sengaja jatuh menimpahku Rukia.."

"Maksudmu..?"  
"Jadi begini ceritanya...

.

.

**Flashback on**

" Hari sudah siang seperti ini tapi pekerjaan ku masih saja banyak seperti aku datang tadi." Gerutuku yang entah pada siapa

" Sudah lah Ichigo walau pun kau menggerutu seperti itu pekerjaanmu tidak akan berkurang sama sekali." Ucap Orihime yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan ku.

"Kau tidak pergi makan siang Orihime...?" tanyaku

"Nanti, setelah aku mendapatkan tanda tanganmu di dokumen ini." Ucap Orihime sambil menyerahkan sebuah dokumen padaku .

"Kau sendiri tidak makan siang Ichigo..?"  
" Sebentar lagi"

"Nah, ini dokumen mu" Ucapku seraya berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan mendekati Orihime untuk menyerahkan dokumen ini.

"Aaa.. Terimakasih ichiiiiii,..."

*Ggubbrraakk*

"Auwwww..." lirih mereka berdua

Rupanya Orihime terselengkat oleh kakinya sendiri saat ingin mengambil Dokumen dari tanganku, Membuat Orihime menubrukku yang berada didepannya dan membuat kami terbaring diatas lantai dengan posisi Orihime diatas tubuh ku. Baru saja kami ingin bangun tiba-tiba

"Ichigo tadi aku mende..."

Mataku membulat saat melihat Rukia di balik pintu,

"A..apa yang kalian lakukan..?" Ucap Rukia lirih dan aku melihat dia menangis sial jangan sampai Rukia salah paham

Aku dan Orihime segera bangkit dan membetulkan baju kami yang sedikit berantakkan, aku mendekati Rukia dan mengarahkan tanganku padanya, tapi ditepis oleh Rukia.

"Rukia ini tidak yang seperti kau fikirkan sayang" ucapku agar dia tak salah paham tapi seperti tak berhasil.

"K..kau hiks.. jahat.. KAU JAHAT ICHIGO" Teriak Rukia dan berlari meninggalkan ruanganku, aku pun segera mengejarnya .

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

" Jadi begitu ceritanya Rukia.." Ucapku tegas

"Benarkah ? kau tidak berbohong kan?"

" Tentu saja tidak Rukia, " Ucapku yang kini menatap matanya agar dia percaya padaku.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau tanyakan saja pada Orihime, kau tahu dia sangat merasa bersalah padamu. Karna dia kau jadi salah paham."

" Maaf Ichi aku sudah berburuk sangka padamu, Ku fikir kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan kau berselingkuh dengan Orihime" Ucap Rukia dan ku lihat matanya berkaca-kaca

" Sssttt... Kau tahu Rukia kau adalah wanita yang sangat ku cintai dan aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengan siapapun"

"Ichigo.."  
" Kau harus selalu percaya padaku Rukia, Mengerti..?" Ucapku yang masih menatap matanya begitu pun sebaliknya.

Ku lihat Rukia mengangguk, aku pun tersenyum dan membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukanku.

**ICHIGO POV END**

.

.

Setelah menjelaskan semua kepada Rukia dan Rukia pun mengerti akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah mereka, Karena waktu telah berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

" Ichigo bukannya tadi pagi kau bilang kau akan lembur dan banyak kerjaan dikantor. Kenapa tadi kau keluar..?" Tanya Rukia yang menyamankan dipelukan Ichigo, Kini mereka telah berada diatas kasur mereka.

" Memangnya karena siapa aku bolos dari pekerjaan ku .. Hhemm...?" tanya Ichigo jail.

"Aku kan tidak memintamu untuk mengejarku.?" Ucap Rukia

" Jadi kau tidak mengharapkan aku mengejarmu..?"

" Tidak"

"Benarkah..?" Ucap Ichigo

" Iya" Ucap Rukia

" Kalau begitu kau harus dihukum.." Ucap Ichigo sambil merubah posisinya menjadi menindih Rukia

" Kenapa aku harus di hukum..?" Tanya Rukia sambil mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang berada diatasnya, Tapi sepertinya percuma karna Ichigo tidak tergeser sama sekali.

"Karena gara-gara aku mengejarmu dan mencarimu kesana kemari, untuk menjelaskan agar kau tidak salah paham padaku. Tapi ternyata kau tidak mengharapkan aku mengejarmu, besok aku harus benar-benar seharian tinggal dikantor untuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang ku tinggalkan tadi. Jadi bersiaplah untuk hukuman mu nyonya Kurosaki." Ucap Ichigo menyeringai

" Tapi kan it.. hhmmpp.." Rukia tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karna Ichigo langsung menciumnya

"Ichii..hmmpp.." sepertinya percuma untuk mencoba menghentikkan Ichigo pada saat ini akhirnya Rukia pun hanya pasrah pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang kembali.

Ichigo menggunakan tanganya untuk Meraba sesuatu disampingnya tapi tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya sepenuhnya walau pun masih sangat lengket .

"Rukiaaa..." Panggil Ichigo tak ada jawaban tapi dia mendengar seseorang yang sedang muntah dikamar mandi.

"Hoeekk..hoek.."

Ichigo pun langsung bangkit dari kasur dan memakai celananya kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Wajah panik langsung menghiasinya saat melihat istrinya membungkuk memuntahkan isi perutnya

"Rukia kau kenapa sayang..?" Ucapnya saat berada dibelakang Rukia

"Ichigo... Aku tidak apa-apa " Ucap Rukia lemas usai muntah.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana kau sangat pucat Rukia.."

"Ichi, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit mual dan pusing, kau tenang saja."

"Tapi Rukia.."

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja Ichi. sudah lah kau segera mandi aku akan membuat sarapan untukmu.." ucap Rukia dia pun berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo tapi saat ingin mencapai pintu kamar mandi penglihatan Rukia menjadi buram dan akhirnya gelap.

"RUKIAA..."

Ichigo pun segera membopong tubuh pingsan istrinya ke atas kasur mereka dan tanpa banyak waktu langsung menyambar handphonenya dan menghubungi dokter keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan istri saya..?" Tanya Ichigo pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa istrinya

"Tenanglah Tuan Kurosaki, istri anda baik-baik saja"

"Bagaimana baik-baik saja dok, Tadi pagi dia muntah-muntah dan pingsan...?"

"Tenang saja Tuan Kurosaki Itu semua gejala yang wajar bagi seorang ibu hamil.." Ucap dokter sambil tersenyum

"Eh, Hamil...?" ucap Ichigo dengan wajah yang sangat lucu

"Iya tuan Kurosaki selamat istri anda tengah hamil satu bulan" Ucap dokter

"Benarkah..? aku akan segera menjadi ayah..? ." Ucap Ichigo sangat riang

" Benar Tuan. kalau begitu saya pamit dulu " Ucap dokter

" Aaa.. baiklah dok, Terimakasih dokter."

"Sama-sama Tuan" ucap dokter seraya meninggalkan Rumah pasangan suami istri tersebut

Setelah Ichigo mengantarkan dokter kedepan Rumahnya dia kembali kekamarnya, Terlihat Rukia sudah sadarkan diri.

"Kau sudah sadar Rukia..?" Ucap Ichigo seraya mendekati Rukia yang masih diatas kasur mereka

"Ichigo aku kenapa?" tanya Rukia yang balik bertanya kepada Ichigo.

"Kau tidak kenapa-napa sayang kau hanya pingsan setelah kau muntah-muntah tadi, dan aku tadi sudah memanggil dokter untk memeriksamu, Dan kau tahu apa kata dokter setelah memeriksamu..?" Ucap Ichigo yang membuat Rukia penasaran dengan keadaannya.

" Aku kenapa Ichigo..? apa aku mempunyai penyakit,,..?" Tanya Rukia penasaran pada Ichigo

"Tidak Rukia kau tidak memiliki penyakit apapun"

"Lalu..?"

"Kau tahu Rukia didalam sini, terdapat hasil kerja keras malam kita ." Ucap Ichigo sambil membelai perut Rukia

" Maksud mu...?" Tanya Rukia

"Kau sedang hamil anak kita Rukia.." Ucap Ichigo bahagia

"A..aku ha..hamil.."

"Iya Rukia kau hamil, kau sedang mengandung anak kita."

"Ichigo..Aku.. akhirnya aku hamil Ichigo, Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu." Ucap Rukia memeluk Ichigo

"Ya Rukia,, aku pun akhirnya menjadi seorang ayah." Ucap Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia

"Aku sangat bahagia Ichigo.."

" Aku pun sangat, sangat bahagia Rukia, nah mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga kesehatan tubuhmu mengerti..?"

"iya.." Ucap Rukia tersenyum bahagia

.

.

Kebahagiaan akan muncul saat kalian telah melewati kesusahaan,

Begitu pun keluarga kecil ini, mereka telah bisa melewati kesalahpahaman mereka yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal.

Dan kini kebahagiaan muncul setelah mereka melewatinya, Dengan diberinya hadiah yang sangat berharga untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

MAAF KARNA BARU UPDATE SEKARANG SOALNYA MINGGU KEMARIN2, AKU HARUS KONSENTRASI BUAT UAS DAM MASALAH-MASALAH YANG DATANG, JUGA DENGAN ENDING YANG SEPERTI INI..

.

AKU JUGA MINTA MAAF KALAU CHAPTER KEMARIN KURANG BAGUS DENGAN KATA-KATANYA ATAU PUN YANG LAINNYA.

MOHON DIMAKLUMI...

.

.

**UCAPAN TERAKHIR ...**

**TERIMAKASIH BANYAK PADA PARA PEMBACA DAN YANG SUDAH ME-RIEVIEW DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA...**


End file.
